Team Improbable on Thin Ice
by Maerd7733SCAIP
Summary: Team Improbable is real, caused by an accident in the seventh-grade science lab. Now they're in high school. And when Isabella's twin sister, Alex, come from France, she has a few secrets of her own. Team Improbable is walking on thin ice...P/I, F/OC
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

It was 11:30 in Danville Middle School. Some students were in sixth grade English, some in eighth grade math. Others were in sixth and eighth grade gym.

Five particular students were in seventh grade science. One was a tallish boy with red hair and dark blue eyes wilder than the sea. His distinguishing feature? His triangular head. He was wearing a white apron over an orange and white-striped T-shirt and jeans; blue sneakers, comfortably worn out, covered his feet. A pair of safety goggles covered his eyes. He was holding two test tubes-one filled with a blue liquid, the other with what looked like plain water. He seemed to be waiting for instructions.

The boy sitting next to him was a few noticeable inches taller. He had a rectangular body and head with a squarish nose. He wore a tan T-shirt, purple pants held up with a black belt, and blue sneakers, also worn out. Over these he too wore an apron. Goggles covered his greenish-blue eyes. His tousled mop of green hair-as they had found out earlier in sixth grade, the result of a hair cell mutation-fell slightly into his eyes. Most of the girls in the class were watching him dreamily. He fiddled around with a Bunsen Burner.

The short boy sitting across from them was reading a thick book. He also wore an apron, but over a light blue T-shirt, jean overalls, and blue sneakers. He had goggle covering his brown eyes as well. His black hair fell in curls around his head. Unlike his pale-skinned peers, his skin was light brown-a sign of his Indian heritage. He was skimming through the book, obviously checking for something.

The boy sitting next to him was very different. He had a mean look about him, but his friends knew that underneath the hard exterior, he was soft and friendly. He had a light brown buzz cut and wore black jeans over black sneakers and a black T-shirt with a white skull. Some said he was Goth, other said he dressed like that because he was a bully. His friends were quick to defend him, though, saying that black was the only color he felt confident in. He had his arms crossed and wasn't doing anything to help.

A girl crossed the room carefully, holding a beaker half-way filled with a yellow liquid. The boys in the room turned their head to watch her. She ignored them all. She had raven black hair that was silky smooth, bound up in a temporary ponytail reaching her waist. She had a large pink bow on top of her head. Like her friends, she had safety goggles over her light blue eyes and a white apron over her white turtleneck T-shirt and pink jumper. She wore a pink belt with a darker pink buckle around her slim waist. She also had white knee-high socks and pink and white sneakers. A silver Star of David necklace, studded with a single ruby on the bottom tip of the triangle facing down, had fallen out from underneath her shirt, where it usually stayed, unnoticed by anyone.

"Got it!" she called to her group in a sweet voice.

"Great work, Isabella!" the triangle headed boy said, smiling at his best friend. She smiled back, a light blush tinting her cheeks. For the first time since they had met, he noticed it. He raised an eyebrow in confusion, then shrugged.

"Okay, Ferb, I think the Bunsen Burner is ready." he said to the green haired boy, who simply nodded. "Hey, Baljeet, what's the next step?"

The Indian kid looked up. "The book says to place the yellow liquid over the burner, then pour ten drops of the blue liquid in it. The liquid in the beaker should turn green." His voice was thick with an Indian accent.

Ferb nodded and took the beaker from Isabella. He placed it over the burner.

"Your turn, Buford." he said to the bully. At the sound of his elegant English accent, the girls in the class swooned. Isabella rolled her eyes.

Buford nodded and took the test tube with the blue liquid from the triangle headed boy. He poured in ten drops. The liquid in the beaker hissed, spewing out smoke, then turned green.

Baljeet smiled. "Ready for the next instruction, Phineas?"

Phineas nodded. "You bet I am! What's next?"

"Um..." the Indian boy studies the book carefully.

"What's wrong, Baljeet?" Isabella asked, looking at her friend.

"I am sorry, Isabella, but it it very hard to read the words with all the smoke drifting around." he stammered.

Isabella shrugged. "That's okay," she reassured him with a smile.

Buford, however, was getting impatient. "Give me that!" he yelled, grabbing the water filled test tube out of Phineas' hands.

"Buford, stop!" Isabella cried.

Buford tipped the whole thing into the beaker.

It stayed normal.

The kids glanced at each other. All five of them leaned over the beaker.

The substance inside promptly exploded in their faces.

They simultaneously shouted in surprise. Doing so, some of the mixture, along with its horrible taste, made its slimy way down their throats.

5:40 pm, Paris, France

A raven haired girl was exercising her palomino Appaloosa mare. She looked exactly like Isabella, but she wore riding breeches, ankle high boots, half chaps, a silver T-shirt, black gloves, and a black riding helmet. A silver Star of David necklace was also hanging around her neck, but she had a diamond where Isabella had a ruby.

She urged the horse into a canter. They soared over a jump. She tugged on the reins; they slowed to a walk.

"Yes!" the girl cried, punching her fist into the air. "Alex, you are awesome!"

The mare snorted, turning her large head and rubbing her soft nose against Alex's leg.

"You're awesome too, Fearless." Alex amended hastily.

Fearless nodded her approval.

Alex checked her watch. She cursed. "I didn't realize I had been here for so long!"

"Alexandra!" A tall, brunette woman came out from behind the big red barn in the distance. She spoke in English with a French accent. "Alexandra, get off and put Fearless in her stall. You must soon get back to school and resume your lessons!"

"One more jump, Madame LeGrande, please? Fearless can handle it!" Alex pleaded, patting her horse's neck.

The madame sighed. "Who am I to tell you what to do with your own horse? Tout de suit, mademoiselle!"

"Merci boucoup, Madame!" Alex said gratefully. She spurred her horse into action again. Fearless lifted herself off the ground and over a higher jump.

Alex suddenly felt a horrible taste going down her throat. She lifted her hands off the reins to rub her throat. She felt a whooshing going through her body.

Isabella! She thought frantically. What is my sister is feeling this as well?

Her thoughts made her loose her balance.

Fearless cleared the jump. Alex fell off midway, banging her head against the top rail, damaging her blue eyes forever.


	2. Apology Letter

Hello people!  
LOL I told myself I'm not going to be one of those people who updates a story…and leaves an author's note behind. Yet, here I am. You'll find there's good reason for this.  
A MAJOR sorry for not updating my story sooner. The first chapter is always the hardest to write, plus homework and after school activities are practically killing me. Did I mention I ride horses? And that I went over my first jumps on Sunday? I'm very proud of myself, thank you. Not to mention the horse I rode was EXTREMELY stubborn and that day he was behaving nicely AND I had missed last week's lesson…  
Right, sorry. I'm rambling on a bit. But, again, a sorry for every star in the universe and beyond. I will try to upload this week.  
Thank you for being patient!  
-S.C.  
P.S. For those dodos out there, those are my initials. But you probably won't find out what they stand for! And NO it's not Santa Claus!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello peoples! This is my first author's note! I forgot to put one in for the prologue. Thank you, Darkspine Sonic795 and my friend Brenna for reviewing. Also, thank you to Random9747649 for subscribing.  
Please review my story-this is my first ever fanfic and it would mean a lot to me. Without further delay...

Chapter One

The scream was heard throughout the entire underground building.  
Multiman sat bolt upright in bed. What was that?  
He jumped out of bed, not noticing that his pajama shirt was unbuttoned. He raced down the hall to the source of the scream.  
He pressed a hand to the door. It opened silently, revealing a light pink room with small rainbows and unicorns painted on the walls.  
A room that looked like it was for a five-year old.  
But the bed in the corner said otherwise. It contained a sixteen year old girl with raven black hair, wearing a pink nightgown. Her legs were drawn up to her chest.  
"Rainbow?" he asked quietly.  
She turned her head ever so slightly. Her pet unicorn raised its head from the floor groggily. She smiled a fake smile.  
"Don't worry about me, Multiman, I'm fine," she said unconvincingly.  
Multiman sighed. "No, you're not, Rainbow. You've been waking up screaming for a while. Care to explain?"  
She shook her head, looking out the large window again. "It's a family thing, Phin. I'm fine,"  
Multiman looked at her clock. "No point in going back to sleep. Our day is going to be starting soon."  
The Rainbow stood up, revealing her long legs and fine figure. "Guess you're right," she said cheerfully. She crossed over to her closet and pulled the doors open, then glanced at Multiman.  
"Uh, Phin? Do you mind?" she asked, blushing.  
"Oh!" he blushed as well. "Right. Sorry, Izzy,"  
She smiled as he walked out of her room. He walked back to his room and changed. In a few minutes he had switched from Multiman, hero of Danville and leader of Team Improbable, to Phineas Flynn, an average sixteen-year old boy. Both Multiman and Phineas had the power to duplicate themselves, though.  
He started down towards the kitchen, brushing his long red bangs out of his face. His white-and-orange striped button-down T-shirt had a longsleeved white shirt underneath. He still wore jeans and beat up sneakers.  
Isabella came out of her room, wearing her usual off the shoulder pink dress and pink flats. Her Star of David necklace hung around her neck. She was pulling her long raven black hair into a high ponytail, a pink ribbon wrapped around her neck. She pulled the elastic through her hair, then tied the ribbon around it in an elegant bow. She slipped her feet into her pink flats and, looking up, smiled at Phineas.  
"I'm fine, Phin," she repeated.  
Phineas wasn't so sure.  
"You're absolutely positive about that?" he asked, leaning on the kitchen counter.  
She nodded, opening the fridge and taking out a loaf of bread. She began putting them in the toaster. "It's a family matter, Phin. I just can't shake the feeling that something awful is going to happen to someone in my family."  
There was an ominous pause, which was interrupted by a loud burp.  
"Aw, man! I cannot believe we eat the same food!" a heavily accented Indian voice cried.  
"Believe it, 'Jeet!" a deep voice yelled back. There was an immediate scuffling in the hallway where the voices were coming from.  
Isabella sighed, pulling the light tan toast out of the toaster and piling in on a plate. When had she gotten that? Phineas wondered. His hyperactive mind did tend to miss a few details in life.  
"Phin, do you mind-?" she started.  
He realized what she wanted before she finished the sentence. "Yeah, sure," he said. He concentrated hard.  
Even after nearly three years, Phineas still found it hard to split himself, for lack of a better term. Keeping control over the copy was hard work. He felt his mind splitting in half and knew that, when he glanced to the side, there would be another Phineas.  
He sent his double to the hallway where the disturbance was. He let his double scan around, check for any danger first. There was none. His double walked down to where the trouble was. Ah.  
A big, buff boy wearing boxers had a small, skinny dark-skinned boy in light blue pajamas by the shirt collar and was throttling him. Phineas sighed. He made his double cross his arms and lean against the wall and he transported his voice into his double's throat.  
"Any problems, boys?"  
The boys looked up. The smaller one sighed in relief.  
"Phineas!" he cried in a thick Indian accent. "Please, tell Buford to stop!"  
Phineas' double rolled his eyes towards the buff boy. "Buford, do you want me to get Ferb?"  
The bigger boy's eyes widened. "No," he stammered.  
"Too late,"  
Everyone turned around at the British accent behind them. Their familiar green-haired, square-nosed compadre was walking towards the kitchen, but had momentarily stopped because of the commotion. Like Buford, he was in boxers. He was shaking his head in disgust.  
"Honestly, Buford-" he started, but he never got the chance to finish.  
Isabella walked over from the kitchen. "Breakfast's ready," she said, then wrinkled her nose. "Buford, Baljeet, Ferb, put some clothes on." she started down the hall towards the door. "I'll be at home if you need me,"  
Ferb shrugged and retreated back into his room. Buford and Baljeet stared after Isabella with strange expressions. Phineas made his double watch them seemingly disinterestedly, but he was confused. Why were they so interested in Isabella?  
He shrugged and made his double disappear. It was almost time for school.  
Ferb walked into the kitchen, wearing his now usual white longsleeved shirt and black jeans with sneakers. His green hair was still tousled. He headed into the kitchen and grabbed a piece of toast. He looked up and saw Phineas.  
"Gah!" he shouted in surprise. He recovered and glared at his flame-haired stepbrother. "Don't do that!"  
Phineas smiled. "Sorry," he apologized, looking around. He chuckled as he saw five book bags resting neatly on the floor by the door. One was a blue backpack, another a brown leather satchel. The third was a black backpack, the fourth, a backpack patterned with the British flag. The last was a pink shoulder bag, unzipped. Something was sticking out of it. Phineas dropped to his knees to rescue it. He picked it up and then paused in confusion.  
It was an old photograph, showing a small family of four. Vivian Garcia-Shapiro was standing in the corner, holding a plate of cookies. An unfamiliar yet familiar man was scowling in the opposite corner, a gleam of malice in his eyes. But the part that confused him was right in the middle.  
There were two Isabella's sitting by the fire, each holding up identical Star of David necklaces. They both wore nightgowns, one pink, one silver. They looked about five years old.  
Phineas looked at the photo for a long time. He couldn't be sure if Isabella had Photoshopped herself to make it look like she had a twin but he was certain of one thing.  
Isabella still wore that necklace.  
Right on cue, Isabella burst into the kitchen. "I forgot my-" she broke off as she saw Phineas.  
"What is this?" he asked her.  
She flushed bright red.  
"Nothing," she snapped, snatching it out of his hand. She grabbed her book bag and swung it over her shoulder. "I-I've got to go. I'll see you on the bus, okay?" before he could even open his mouth, she was out the door.  
He shrugged, picking up his own blue backpack. He put it on and grabbed a piece of toast.  
"C'mon, guys!" he called to the other two boys. "We can't be late!"  
A load groan emitted from the hallway, which Phineas identified as Buford's. He chuckled and created a double in his room at home. It took a little more energy to do that, but what he was about to do would require all his energy. He transferred his brain, his heart, his very being into the double, which made the Phineas in the kitchen the double. Then he made the double disappear.  
He fell backwards on his bed, panting. He hated doing that! He decided to rest for a little bit before going downstairs.  
A section of the wall rumbled open. Phineas didn't bat an eyelid; he was used to this already. Ferb, British-flag backpack and all, stepped out and closed the wall.  
"Ready?" he asked. Phineas nodded.  
"Just give me a sec," he muttered.  
Ferb's eyes narrowed. Phineas sighed.  
"Yes, Ferb, I did the transportation thing. Happy?"  
Ferb's eyes narrowed even more.  
"I'm fine," Phineas snapped, getting up. He shook himself off. "Let's go,"  
Ferb nodded, gesturing towards the door. Phineas nodded and opened it, then walked through. Ferb followed and they quickly raced downstairs.  
Phineas smiled as he saw his older sister Candace sitting at the kitchen table, eating scrambled eggs. He studied her. College had really changed her. Her vivid red hair, a few shades lighter than his, was shoulder-length instead if the mid-back length it had been before. She had grown taller and, much to Candace's delight, a figure. She dressed simply, a red T-shirt and white pleated skirt with a red belt and red flats. She wore white hoop earrings and a white shoulder bag with a red embroidered 'C' on it. She looked up and saw her little brothers. She grinned and stood up.  
They ran to her like little kids and hugged her. She laughed, hugging them back.  
"Hey, guys!" she said.  
"Candace!" Phineas cried in delight, breaking the hug and looking at her. He was the same height as her, he realized. And Ferb was taller than both of them. Scary. "You didn't tell us you were coming back!"  
Candace laughed again. "It's only a little vacation," she said, gently disentangling Ferb's arms from around her body. "I'll be here for about two months and then we'll have to leave,"  
"You mean Jeremy, Stacy, Jenny, and Vanessa are back?" Phineas asked, enjoying watching Ferb's face color at the mention of Vanessa. Jeremy was Candace's boyfriend; Stacy and Jenny her two best friends. Vanessa was Candace's roommate. Phineas and Ferb had been talking on Skype with Candace when Vanessa came in. Phineas was pleased to discover that she was the same girl who had come with them on their trip around the world. Ferb, on the other hand, had quickly left the room when she came in, but she had delightedly called him back in, saying how great it was to see him and how she hadn't known that he was Candace's little brother. Phineas had quizzed him later and had learned everything.  
"Yep," Candace said happily. She glanced at the clock. "You guys have just enough time to eat breakfast before the bus comes. We'll have to talk more when you come home."  
Phineas and Ferb quickly scarfed down their eggs and grabbed their backpacks.  
"Bye, Candace!" they called to their sister, who cheerily waved back. They burst through the door and raced down the street.  
They met Buford at their bus stop. Phineas marveled how he hadn't changed at all through the years, besides getting taller, loosing his puppy fat, replacing it with muscle, and growing a few wispy hairs on his chin. His black backpack rested by his feet.  
Baljeet scurried up a few seconds later, his brown satchel flying. He had gotten taller as well, and had ditched his old overalls for a pair of blue jeans. Other than that, he hadn't changed over the years either.  
Finally, the bus came up and squealed to a halt. the doors opened, revealing the smiling face of Vivian Garcia-Shapiro, Isabella's mother. Buford quickly grabbed his backpack.  
"Hola, chicos!" she smiled.  
"Hola, Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro!" they echoed, climbing up on the bus. Isabella was in her usual two-seat diagonal from her mom; Phineas plunked down in the two-seat behind her, Ferb next to him. Buford and Baljeet took the three-seat across from her. Phineas looked at her in confusion. She wasn't talking with the former Fireside Girls diagonal from her like she usually did; she was staring sullenly out the window. He quickly crossed over and sat down next to her.  
"Hey," he said quietly. "You okay?"  
"Fine," she said, not facing him.  
"This doesn't have anything to do with that thing you were talking about this morning, does it?" he asked cautiously.  
She whirled her head around to face him; the look in her eyes clearly stated her answer.  
"I can't shake it off," she murmured. "I just feel so scared and helpless."  
He put a comforting arm around her shoulders. "Have you forgotten who you are? You're The Rainbow! Villans cower in fear before you!"  
She smiled and hugged him. "You always know just how to make me feel better, don't you?"  
He grinned at her. Sometimes, he felt like it was his job to push his optimism on people. But most of the time, he did it unintentionally-like now.  
The bus pulled up to the school, and Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro opened the doors to the bus.  
"Adios, boys!" she called cheerfully.  
"Adios, Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro!" the boys called back and they hopped off the bus. They waited for Isabella-why she would wait until everyone else got off, they would never know-and when she finally did get off, they marched into the school. Everyone was floating around, talking with their friends.  
Isabella opened her locker. Luckily, she had a locker close by Phineas' and Ferb's, and Baljeet's and Buford's weren't so far away. And they did have most of their classes together.  
Phineas had opened his locker and was talking animatedly with Ferb, who was getting his books out of his locker. Baljeet had already left for his first-period math class. Buford was scaring some of the smaller, younger kids. Yup, just a normal day at school.  
"Well, I'll see you guys later!" Isabella said, smiling. She closed her locker and headed to her first period class.  
Phineas stood at his locker, dumbfounded. He knew why Buford and Baljeet had been staring at Isabella that morning. It clicked as he watched her walk gracefully down the hall.  
Isabella Garcia-Shapiro was hot.

FINALLY! IT'S DONE! GLORY HALLELUJAH! Yes I am syked (is that even how you spell it?) that I have finally finished the first chapter of this fanfic. Again, this is my first fanfic, so please be lenient. Reviews would be nice, though. (wink, wink!)  
Please expect the second chapter…I don't know when. Mid-December, at the latest.  
Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, I let Chapter One go onto a bit of a cliffhanger, didn't I? LOL.****  
****WOW! Two new reviews for Chapter One-technically Chapter Three-and three people who added me to some kind of favorites list! Wow! I'm honored, truly honored.****  
****By the way, I have written a little Ron/Hermione fluff which seems to be popular. Please check it out if you want!****  
****So! Here's Chapter Two! Reviews are appreciated.****  
****Enjoy!**

Chapter Two

The girl sat in the hard, stiff chair. It was a very stiff chair. It reminded her a lot of her headmistress, who currently had her back to the girl. The headmistress turned around.  
"Miss Alexandra," she said in her crisp French accent. "We cannot overlook your crimes."  
The girl sat silent.  
"Five injuries," the headmistress continued. "Nearly two deaths-you are lucky those students are not, in fact, dead-and now you have burned down the stables, endangering everybody. All this in the past month! The damage you have done throughout the previous years! What do you have to say for yourself?"  
The girl shook her head. Nothing she said would change her headmistress' mind. Besides, even though she hadn't wanted to, even though she had been practically forced to by that thing inside her body, it was true. She hadn't meant to, but that wouldn't change anything.  
She stared unseeingly at the desk in front of her. She heard her headmistress sit down at the desk.  
"Miss Alexandra," she said gently. "I'm afraid we have no choice but to expel you."  
Alex's head snapped up. "Madame-!" she protested.  
"It is for your safety as well as the other students'." Madame said firmly. "You cannot keep terrorizing your peers, and some of them might be driven to…drastic…measures."  
Alex shuddered, remembering the boys whose friends she had injured, ganging up on her, punching and kicking and shouting abuse at her. Of course, no abuse would ever be equal to the horrible memory she kept in the back of her mind…  
"Don't you have any family we can send you to?" Madame asked, rubbing her temples. "Your father, perhaps?"  
"No!" Alex stood up, nearly knocking the chair over. "No! Please, Madame, don't send me to my father!"  
Madame looked at the desperate girl in surprise, marveling again at how she'd grown from the shy little girl to this graceful young woman. And she seemed set on not going back to her father. Madame wondered if the two had a bad relationship.  
"Alright, not your father, then," Madame stifled a chuckle as Alex sighed in relief and sank back down into the chair. "Do you have any other relatives?"  
Alex sat thinking for a while. "Well," she said slowly. "There's my mother and sister, in America."  
The headmistress nodded and typed the girl's last name into her computer. She found Alex's file and looked through it, nodding.  
"Miss Alexandra," she said. "Pack your things. You're going on the next flight to Danville."  
_

**Ooh. Now THAT'S a cliffhanger. A psychotic student who claims to have relatives in Danville just got expelled and is now coming there. Watch out, Danville!****  
****LOL well only I know what's going to happen at the moment so…review please if you want the third chapter in this installment! Also, please check out my Harry Potter fic.****  
****Cheers!****  
****P.S. I know I said mid-December at the latest, but I didn't expect the update to be this soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Holy dragons, I last updated this in 2010? O_o****  
****I'm soooo sorry for those of you who were waiting for the next chapter! I had it all written out, I just never got around to posting it. Sorry!****  
****Here it is at long last! Enjoy, and please forgive me for taking forever!**

Chapter Three

Right during the middle of lunch, the principal came to their table.  
"Miss Garcia-Shapiro?" he asked. "May I borrow you for a minute?"  
Everyone looked at Isabella in surprise. Phineas and Ferb exchanged a glance; Baljeet looked worried. Buford was Buford and only shrugged before going back to shoveling the cafeteria slop down his throat.  
"Excuse me," Isabella said, following the principal out if the lunchroom.  
"I hope she hasn't gotten into any trouble," Baljeet said worriedly.  
Ferb snorted. "Isabella?" he asked scornfully. "It would be more likely that they want her to get into trouble,"  
Phineas couldn't help but agree with his stepbrother. Still, he was worried for his friend.  
Isabella came back to their table. She promptly picked up her sandwich and began to eat. The boys stared at her.  
She looked at them. "It's fine, guys," she said. "There's a new student coming in and they want me to help them out."  
They nodded. Isabella was always asked to do stuff like that.  
Phineas felt a vibrating in his pocket. He looked around carefully and took his phone out of his pocket.  
"Control Freak downtown" the message read.  
Phineas groaned. His sister Candace sometimes got possessed by a greater evil, something or someone that the team didn't know anything about yet. This greater evil forced her to become the Control Freak, who could control things with her mind.  
"Guys," he murmured. "Trouble downtown,"  
Ferb looked at him; he nodded.  
"Yeah," he said.  
Isabella looked troubled. She alone knew Phineas' biggest fear-that he hated fighting his sister and one day the team would actually do some lasting damage to Candace and she wouldn't be the same. She looked at him; he gave her a helpless, 'we-have-no-choice' kind of look. She nodded and looked at her sandwich in disgust.  
"My favorite," she muttered crossly, standing up. "And I don't even get to finish it,"  
Phineas looked at her in shock; they were about to fight the Control Freak and she was worried about her sandwich? Then he realized she was trying to stay optimistic, for the sake of the team. He smiled; good ol' Izzy.  
He watched as she pranced up to the cafeteria aid and said something to the surly old woman. The aid nodded and handed Isabella a pass. Izzy took it and walked out of the lunchroom, sending Phineas a meaningful glance. He nodded and she disappeared down the hall.  
The boys started talking in low tones what they thought Control Freak might be doing, when Phineas' phone vibrated again. He checked it; "Ready. Send my double down and let Ferb know he can go. Meet you guys at the fountain. Izzy."  
He nodded and quickly texted back his affirmative before concentrating hard. He could make doubles of other people, just he didn't really do that a lot. He waited; sure enough, Isabella's double, holding the lunch pass, came back through the doors. She handed the aid the pass and walked back over to sit down. The double pantomimed talking; try as he might, Phineas just couldn't get the doubles of other people to start talking. He looked at Ferb, who quickly got up and, after looking at the aid, took the pass. He waited, concentrating on making a double for his step-brother. His phone vibrated again. Ferb's message read "Where R we meeting?". Phineas quickly texted back the location Isabella had set up and waited. The phone vibrated again; this time, the message read "Ok. Send Buford." Phineas sent Ferb's double back to the cafeteria and made him hand back the lunch pass. Ferb's double then walked back to his seat.  
"You're up, Buford." Phineas said, eyeing his watch. Time was of the essence here. "We're meeting at the downtown fountain."  
Buford groaned. "Another sappy, romantic place?"  
Phineas shrugged. "Debate it with Isabella; she's the one who sets it up."  
Buford's eyes widened. "Uh, no, it's fine," he quickly ran out of the lunchroom, snatching the pass out of the aid's hand. Honestly, Phineas was surprised Buford had even remembered the pass. He created a double for Buford and waited a little. Buford was in the bad habit of forgetting his phone, so this was a little harder.  
Baljeet tapped his shoulder. "I believe it is my turn to go?"  
Phineas nodded, making Buford's double walk back inside. Baljeet jumped up and hurried to the lunch aid. He spoke to her and grabbed the lunch pass.  
And now it was just Phineas, sitting as the only human surrounded by doubles. His phone went off and, without bothering to look at the text, jumped up and walked over to the lunch aid. "Can I take this?" he asked.  
She grunted and passed it to him.  
"Thank you!" he called as he walked down the hall. He slipped into the boy's bathroom. He created his double and they waited a reasonable amount of time. Then he nodded and sent his double back with the lunch pass. Then he himself disappeared and reappeared, in uniform, a few feet away from the downtown fountain. He bit back a curse and walked the few feet to the fountain.  
And there they were. His friends and teammates.  
**  
****A/N: if that's not a cliffhanger, I don't know what it is!****  
****Again: terribly sorry about the long wait and I promise the next chapter will be up much faster.****  
****Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Seventh Hell of Abydos, I haven't updated in forever! The next chapters for my stories will have to come gradually, sorry people-I'm really busy at the moment IRL and I can't always do a Super Update for all my stories like before. I promise I will have updated all the stories that need updating before this week is over, though!**

**In the meantime, enjoy this chapter!**

Phineas watched his friends as they waited for him. Isabella, or The Rainbow, was sitting on the edge of the fountain. Her pet unicorn, a silvery white horse with flowing white mane and tail and a silver horn, stood next to her. The Rainbow's hair had grown longer than it usually was, and had split into almost spike-like sections. A purple bow was sitting on top of her head. Her purple dress was short-too short-and tight. It was jumper style, with a light blue shirt underneath the neckline. Her blue boots were slightly below the knee. She had on a white mask, which covered her face from her forehead to her cheekbones, giving her a striking resemblance to the Phantom of the Opera.

Hanumanman was sitting in a tree. Baljeet had the strangest form of them all-he was a blue monkey in jean overalls. Black hair curled around his head, clinging tightly to his scalp and forming three horns above his forehead. He had gold earrings, gold bangles around his hands, and gold bangles around one foot.

Ferb was leaning against the tree Hanumanman was sitting in. Now that he had turned into FerbGuy, his uniform consisted of a white shirt with the shoulder pads sticking out, purple pants, and black boots with white toes. He had purple goggles over his eyes instead of a mask.

Belchman (mostly known as Buford) was standing away from everyone else, as if embarrassed to be seen in their company. He had his black shirt with ripped sleeves on, as well as brown pants, brown combat boots, and a white collar thing around his neck. Phineas was positive the collar was only for show. He had a black mask covering his face.

Phineas strode over to them, knowing what they'd see. They'd see a young man in a white and orange striped shirt, jeans, and black boots with a sneaker design on the feet, with a black mask covering his face.

The masks were a necessary precaution. What if someone from their school saw them; or one of their parents? The masks didn't entirely hide their faces, but they hid enough so that no one would recognize them. Of course, Baljeet didn't need one, as his super form was so different from his normal form that there was no danger of anyone recognizing him.

The Rainbow was the first to see him. She sat up straighter and grinned at him. He got a hot, swooping feeling in his chest, like he was invincible or something. He grinned back at her and marched up.

FerbGuy looked up from where he was fiddling with one of his numerous gadgets. He gave his step-brother a small nod before turning back to his work. Phineas recognized it as The Finder, a small device that looked like an iPod. It was programmed to track their friends and family so that they wouldn't get hurt in the process of Team Improbable's crime fighting. FerbGuy's brow was furrowed in confusion, and he kept glancing up from The Finder to The Rainbow.

"Alright, team," Phineas said, clapping his hands to get their attention. "We've got-" he checked his watch. "About forty minutes before the lunch period ends and we have to be in our various Period Five classes. Therefore, we have five minutes-"

"Aw, quit talking, Multi-Man, we're just wasting time!" Belch Man yelled in his usual loud manner, rolling his eyes.

The Rainbow stood up, brushing off her dress. Her unicorn raised its head, soft velvety muzzle dripping with water from the fountain. She stroked its neck before climbing up onto its back. "Usual plan," she said calmly. "We take her out quickly and efficiently. And no hurting her. It's Candace in there, remember?"

The four boys nodded.

"Good," The Rainbow said. Her unicorn reared up momentarily as evil laughter echoed through the streets. "Right on time,"

Hanumanman slithered down from his tree, growing larger slightly.

Control Freak appeared at the end of the street, cackling in glee.

Multi Man's heart sank as he looked at his sister. Every time, every single time TI would fight Control Freak, she would get hurt. All they were trying to do was push out the evil that possessed her, but Candace always got hurt.

A small rainbow appeared over his shoulder. He looked at it, then at the only one who could've sent it. The Rainbow shrugged innocently at him before digging her heels into her unicorn's sides, signaling to the not-so-mythical creature to fly. It did so easily, leaping into the air. The Rainbow bent the rays of light to form her namesake. She rolled it up into a sphere of swirling colors, raising her arm to throw it at Control Freak. It looked harmless, but the boys, who had all been on the receiving end of the sphere at least twice each, knew it packed a hard punch. She hesitated, allowing Belch Man to send one towards the red-headed girl. The pure disgustingness of the burp dazed Control Freak momentarily, allowing Hanumanman to grow in size, enveloping her in his blue monkey arms.

Control Freak merely cackled in crazed glee. Multiman bit his lip. Control Freak was made up of all the worst qualities of Candace-the craziness, the bossiness, the obsessiveness-every single character fault Candace had ever had was put in the spotlight, while all her good qualities were pushed backstage.

Hanumanman froze, then yelled a warning as Control Freak forced him to let her go. She extended a hand towards him, sending him towards Belch Man. Both boys yelled crazily.

The Rainbow's light sphere suddenly exploded against Control Freak's outstretched hand, surrounding her in a globe of pure rainbow. Multiman glanced over his shoulder, hoping FerbGuy was working on a gadget to push the evil thing out of their sister's body, but the green-haired Brit was still bent over The Finder.

"What's up, man?" Multiman asked, crossing over to his step-brother while keeping one eye on the surrounding battle.

FerbGuy shook his head and showed the device to the red-headed boy. There were two identical marks-one was labeled The Rainbow, and the second was labeled Isabella Garcia-Shapiro.

Multiman stared at The Finder, then up at his brother. "What-?"

FerbGuy shrugged.

"Is it malfunctioning?"

FerbGuy shook his head no before shrugging again. _I don't know._

"We can look into it later." Multiman decided. "Right now, we need to get that thing out of Candace!"

FerbGuy smirked and pointed at the sky.

Multiman turned his head back to the battle just in time to see The Rainbow shoot a bolt of pure rainbow into his possessed sister's heart. A dark shadow escaped her body before being dissolved by Hanumanman's giant heel stepping on it, paired with a loud one from Belch Man.

"Great job, guys!" Phineas called, creating a double to catch Candace as she fell and transformed back into her regular self. "You didn't even let us get a finger in!"

"Well, you two looked so busy, discussing The Finder." The Rainbow pointed out, landing her unicorn on the hard pavement. "We thought we'd better let you two talk while we do all the hard work."

Multiman chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Yeah, sorry about that. Won't happen again, I promise." He concentrated, making his double transport Candace back to her room, laying her gently on her bed.

By the time Phineas returned to their present location, The Rainbow had transformed into Isabella, and FerbGuy was showing her the reading on The Finder. Isabella's brow was furrowed in confusion.

"What the heck?" she asked, glancing up at them. "Is it malfunctioning?"

Multiman shrugged, focusing and transforming back into Phineas Flynn. "That's what I asked when Ferb showed it to me." he said. "Somehow, I don't think it is."

"The Finder never lies." Baljeet said, the last of his blue fur sinking into his brown skin. "Ferb and I shall thoroughly investigate the matter when school is over."

Belch Man let loose a small burp, transforming him back into Buford.

"Buuufooordddd," Isabella moaned, holding her nose teasingly. "Do you have to do that here? It's disgusting!"

"Be lucky I chose Belch Man and not Fart Man!" the muscular young man said, shuffling off towards the direction of the school.

The other four groaned.

"Where are you going, my disgusting friend?" Baljeet asked as FerbGuy transformed into Ferb.

"I've got a science test today."

"I am guessing you didn't study?"

"That's why I'm copyin' offa you, nerd."

"I thought we were done with the whole nerd thing?"

"Not on yer puny life!"

Phineas rolled his eyes as the two friends walked off to the school.

Isabella laughed, petting her unicorn's neck. "They're the best of friends, even if they have the most twisted way of showing it."

Phineas grinned and nodded his agreement. "They've got the right idea." he said thoughtfully. "We should start getting back. We've got about-" he started to look at his watch, before Isabella's lightly browned hand covered his wrist.

"Just enough time." she reassured him with a dazzling smile. She linked her arm through his, then reached out and linked her other arm with Ferb's. "Come on, you two!" she said cheerfully, motioning for the unicorn to go back to the base. "Let's go! I wanted to finish my sandwich, anyway." and with that, she tugged them away.

Fern rolled his eyes before glancing at his step-brother. Phineas looked at him, changing his previous expression into a childish one, sticking his tongue out at the Brit. Whether or not he was smiling stupidly while Isabella pulled them along, it was none of Ferb's business!

**A/N: And the Phinebella kicks in!**

**Please don't kill me for giving you this chapter so late! I gave it to you, eventually!**

**If anyone has any suggestions for names for the unicorn, please review!**

**Oh, and if anyone is interested in participating in a Phineas and Ferb roleplay, we're the awesomest people in the fandom! XD Just kidding! But seriously, if you want to join, the link is on my bio. OCs are welcome!**

**Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm really really really really sorry. One sorry for every star in the universe and truth is…**

**I've had this chapter sitting in my notes since December. And…I never bothered to update. Well, I would've but I've had so much going on in my life I never got around to it. But I'm going to try to make updating on fanfiction was up there on my To-Do list! Believe it!**

**Here's the latest chapter for you to enjoy! :D (and honestly you can thank autumnsky for this one. If she hadn't reviewed the Naruto story I just put up I'd've completely forgotten about updating this one.)**

Chapter Four

Isabella knew something was up the moment she walked on the bus.

In the first place, it wasn't her mom driving. And everyone knew that Vivian Garcia-Shapiro _never_ missed a day of work.

Second of all, the door was locked when she got home. They never left their door locked. And Vivian hadn't even told Isabella to take the house key with her! She had had to fish out a bobby pin and pick the lock-something she was actually pretty good at, but it seemed such a criminal talent that she didn't practice it unless in a dire situation.

This _totally_ counted as a dire situation.

She was standing in the middle of the darkened hallway now. They always kept the lights on-or at least some candles to save energy until one of them came home.

But today...there was nothing.

Isabella felt around for the metal baseball bat she kept hidden behind the coatrack, unbeknownst to her mother. She gripped it tightly with both hands and swung it over her shoulder, proceeding carefully down the hall into the kitchen.

She hadn't known what she was expecting-a burglar, maybe-but this wasn't it.

The kitchen was fully illuminated, left exactly how it had been that morning. A yellow post-it note was stuck on the fridge. She raced over, never once losing her grip on the bat, and read:

**Isa-**

**We ran out of candles; sorry for probably scaring you, chica. I'll make sure to buy some more. Went to the airport. Be back soon as possible. There's rice and chicken in the fridge.**

**-Mama**

Isabella sighed with relief, dropping the bat. By the looks of the ink, which was completely dry with a few smears, Vivian had left about an hour ago, and in a great hurry. The Danville airport wasn't too far from their house. But her pretty features crinkled into a frown as she reread the note.

Why was Mama going to the airport in the first place?

Her grandparents had died long ago, and they had no other relatives to speak of. Unless-?

Isabella's frown deepened as she crumpled the note and tossed it into the trashcan. No. There was no _way_ Mama and Miguel were getting remarried. She'd _die_ before she let that happen.

She yanked open the fridge, infuriated just by the thought of him, and pulled out the plate covered with rice and chicken. She popped it in the microwave and set it for two minutes before grabbing her bookbag and climbing up the stairs into her room.

She dumped the bag on her bed and noticed her computer was blinking. She pressed the ON button and watched the monitor come to life. A message window had popped up-

_**FS_SWEETWATER_101**__ has invited you to chat. Other members of this chat currently include:_

_**FS_HOLLI_BERRI_753**_

_**FS_MILK'N'COOKIES**_

_**FS_GINGAHSNAP439**_

_**FS_ARTISTE_336**_

_**FS_ATHENA_7735**_

_Do you accept this request?_

Isabella smiled and hit _"ACCEPT"_.

A new window popped up as the message window disappeared. The new window showed a line of messages sent from between the six other former Fireside Girl members. They were too old to be in the organization now, unfortunately, but they had formed other small groups to help out their town and they were all part of the cheerleading squad.

Isabella scrolled up lazily to get a feel for what the other girls were talking about. One post from **FS_HOLLI_BERRI_753** caught her eye.

**FS_HOLLI_BERRI_753:**_ OMG did u see what P was wearin 2day? He was soooo hot! OMG those eyes…3 3 3 I melt every time he looks at me!_

Isabella's jaw dropped.

She was good at keeping names. She never had any problems attaching names to faces, unlike her friends.

That was why she knew there was only one guy in school whose name started with a 'P'.

Phineas Flynn.

The Latino girl was ready to sprout fangs and type an angry rant at the girl whom she considered one of her closest friends (how dare she? How DARE she?) but then stopped as her fingers hovered over the keyboard.

Holly didn't have control over who she liked. If she liked Phineas too, then as a good friend, Isabella would support her and try to help her with her advances on the red-haired boy.

Besides, there were several boys in school whose _last_ names started with P. Holly could be referring to any of them. There was no point in getting all worked up, right?

…right?

She paused for a moment, bit her lip, then hesitantly typed:

**FS_LEADER-SAMA_284:** _Thnx 4 inviting me, Addison, but I rly can't talk now..._

She hit SEND and waited. The reply was almost instantaneous.

**FS_MILK'N'COOKIES:** _Awww :( thts 2 bad!_

**FS_HOLLI_BERRI_753:** _yeah, we'll miss u. Have fun doin whatever ur doin bye!_

Isabella frowned. Holly wasn't usually like this. She was usually push and insistent, not letting the other girl leave until she had gotten an answer to why she couldn't talk. Although lately…Isabella huffed and logged out, preparing to shut down her computer.

And then the phone rang.

Isabella jumped and almost screamed at their ringtone splitting the silent air. Trying to calm herself, she reached for the phone and cradled it against her ear. "Hello?"

_"Isa?"_

Isabella sighed with relief. "Oh, it's just you, Mama."

_"Well, not __**just**__ me, Isa."_

"Wha-?"

_"I just wanted to let you know that we're going to be coming home soon, okay? It'll be fifteen minutes. Fifteen, okay? You hear me?"_

The teenager suppressed a sigh. Her mother was the sweetest and most lovable lady on their street, but she still had her moments. "Yeah, Mom, I'll be fine. See you soon. Bye!" she hung up as Vivian kept prattling on and on.

She had barely placed the phone back in its cradle before it started ringing again.

"Oh for the love of-" she growled, snatching the phone back up to her ear. "Mama, I understood the first time! You don't need to call repeatedly!"

_"You know, there's a wonderful new function called 'caller ID'. Heard of it?"_

Isabella frowned even deeper. "Ferb?" she asked uncertainly. "What's up?"

The Brit sighed. _"It's Phineas."_

Isabella's heart jumped to her throat.

Across the street, the green-haired youth was pacing back and forth in the room he shared with his stepbrother, talking to his best friend on speaker-phone. Unbeknownst to him, Phineas himself was right outside in the hall, evesdropping.

"He's been acting weird lately." Ferb continued. "And he won't talk to me about it."

Isabella sighed. _"Ferb, if he won't talk to you about it, what makes you so sure he'll talk to me?"_

"You're his best friend!" Ferb argued, flopping onto his bed.

_"You're his brother!" _Isabella's voice had a bit of an edge to it. _"If he's not going to talk to you, I don't think he's going to talk to anyone!"_

"...I think it has something to do with his dad. He always gets a little weird during this time of year."

_"And how do you expect me to help?"_ Isabella's voice has a definite snap to it now.

"Well, you don't have a dad either-" Ferb tried. It proved to be his undoing.

_"EXCUSE ME?"_ Isabella shrieked. Phineas had never heard his best friend blow up like that. She was the calm, level-headed peacemaker of the group. Through a window in the hall, he could see her dark form, across the street in her own bedroom, stopped short in the center. _"What do you know about my family life! You know nothing and therefore have no right to judge what goes on in my house! We promised each other we'd leave the subject of the missing parents alone, Ferb!"_ there was a crack in her voice now. Oh, gods, please don't let her be crying...Phineas watched Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro's SUV pull up in the driveway.

"Izzy-"

_"I've got to go, my mama's home."_ Isabella's voice was dull and lifeless. _"I'll see you tomorrow, Ferb. I'll talk to Phineas for you."_

"You sure?" Ferb ran a hand through his messy bangs.

"_Yeah. See you."_

"Bye, Izzy."

Phineas heard Ferb click the phone off, then sigh deeply before shifting around on his bed, making the sheets rustle. Phineas leaned against the wall, sliding down until his butt hit the floor. Perry ambled over to him and he picked up the platypus and buried his large nose into the mammal's blue-ish fur.

He knew exactly why he acted like this. But he wasn't sure if he was ready to tell everyone yet. He half-closed his eyes, pondering how little the three of them really knew each other. Sure, they knew the pet peeves, the little habits and stuff, but when it came down to family-zip. Nada. Zilch. That was the one subject they hadn't dared to breach upon.

Now…now he was wondering if that had been a mistake.

Perry chattered softly, causing Phineas to push his nose deeper into the platypus' fur.

Tomorrow…he decided. Tomorrow, he would try to tell them. He could take it, whatever came afterwards.

It was so unfortunate that tomorrow never came for him.

**A/N: Ehehehehehe cliffhanger! What's going to happen next? Stay tuned for the next installment of Team Improbable on Thin Ice!**

**Seriously. Creative juices flowing. MUST. WRITE.**

**And for the record, while I love love LOVE the ending, the middle pretty much sucks. Don't like it, but meh. It's important for later on.**

**Review plz? :D**


End file.
